Nicole the Holo-Lynx (Paradox)
Photos: # Lynx form # Lynx form / Computer form * Full Name - Nikki "Nicole" Sylvia Ellidy d'Allan Prower (light) - Nikki "Nicole" Sylvia Ellidy St. John (dark) * Species - AI (formerly), Lynx * Gender - Female * Age - 15 * Skills - Knowledge / Hacking * Powers - Computer control * Alignment - Chronos Overview Nikki Sylvia Ellidy d'Allan, or Nicole the Holo-Lynx, has been both an Artificial Intelligence and a Mobian lynx. Her history differs much from her Mobius Prime counterpart. Nikki has always appeared as a grey-beige Lynx with black trimming and hair. As an artificial intelligence, Nicole had the ability to visualize virtual objects (such as accessories for building a snowman) and the ability to tap into the vast resources of the Internet. She has also been able to use the Data Portal to access information from other times throughout history. As a Mobian, Nikki retained her ability to communicate with computers instantaneously, and is able to visualise objects if she is near a projector. However, she is not able to access information instantly and must use a computer. History Nikki Ellidy was born during February 3222. She was the only daughter of Dr. Ellidy, a famous computer scientist and engineer. At a very young age Nikki was diagnosed with Neurological Immunity Deficiency Disorder, and was expected to die at only four years old. Her father was extremely distraught, and a week before her death he uploaded her mind into an artificial intelligence to keep her alive. In the year 3226, the B.H.S. attempted to confiscate his virtual daughter because of "moral issues" with the concept. In order to save her, Dr. Ellidy uploaded Nicole to the Mobotropolis Grand Archive with an encryption so that no one but him could find her. In the year 3235, Vector the Crocodile and Reymond Prower stumbled upon her save file. Discovering that she was both the most complex program in the world and the most heavily encrypted one too, they spent the next six months doing nothing but trying to decrypt her. She was successfully decrypted, but she lacked one thing: emotions. However, after Pollux fell in 3237, Nicole was sent to Renard d'Allan to try and fix. After he successfully returned her emotions and taught her how to visualize physically, the two became very close friends. Eventually, they even entered a relationship. In 3238, Ren the Fox used a Chaos Emerald to return Nicole to a physical body. While she could not do things only computers could do, she was able to interact with other people. A week later, they went on their first date in Mobius Prime. Light Timeline In 3241, she married Ren. In 3262, Ren tried to use his Data Portal to send both Nikki and himself to Mobius Prime in an escape from Pollux's coup. However, this was unsuccessful, and Ren was killed while Nikki was returned to her computer state. During the Sonic Legacy storyline, it was shown that Nicole was now stored in a portable handheld computer which was owned by Rotor the Walrus. She was given to Skye Prower as a gift, and was taken to Mobius Prime where she was synchronized and dissolved into the Prime version of Nicole the Holo-Lynx. As Nicole, she was converted into a physical lynx once again in 3277. She married Skye Prower, but never forgot Renard. Dark Timeline Nikki reunited with a childhood acquaintance Ethan St. John in 3238. The two became very close, and eventually married in 3242. During this time, she acted as Ethan's accountant and translator during his military service. Extra *Nikki's design has undergone two different looks and both come from the Archie comics. *For the YouTube channel, Nicole is played by a real AI, Cortana, on a Windows Phone. *The creator has forgotten why he thought Ren and Nikki should be in a relationship. *Nikki's backstory in the Paradox so far is the closest to the SatAM NICOLE out of any continuity. *The creator of Renard has a theme on Castor of Nicole in real life. *Nicole is featured in the Sonic Paradox film, but only in audio and only for one line. Category:Lynxes Category:Mobians Category:Holo-Mobians Category:Chronos Category:d'Allans Category:Prowers